129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Characteristic
See also: Finding Equipment, Water (item), Vitality (Iop), Neutral (alignment) s, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what defines your character's potential. These are normally boosted by level, equipment or Characteristic Scrolls. s can be reset. Elements There are five elements, each linked to a characteristic. Most damage sources are elemental. * Neutral, linked to Strength * Earth, linked to Strength * Fire, linked to Intelligence * Water, linked to Chance * Air, linked to Agility Basic Characteristics The six basic characteristics are Vitality, Wisdom, Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility. These can be increased permanently by distributing the characteristic points you gain at each new Level (see Soft Caps), by using Characteristic Scrolls or Characteristic Food. They can also be increased (and decreased) with equipment and, during battle, spells. Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility also have an elemental nature to them. For each point that these characteristics are increased, the character can do 1% more damage in the corresponding element. ; How to calculate basics characteristics of a mob Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility can easily be calculated by hitting an enemy protected by spell like truce or immunity: * intelligence = fire_reduction/3 - spell_reduction/3 * X = X_reduction - spell_reduction - 2 x intelligence 4 elemental damage weapons like Gobball Royal Sword would give all the information in one strike. Vitality (Vit) * Increases HP by 1 (2 in the case of Sacriers) per point. Vitality is mostly appreciated because of its use in making fights last longer. Equipment boosts in Vitality are different from boosts in Life. With Vitality, your maximum health will increase and remain at 100%. However, a boost in Life increases maximum health, but does not conserve the total amount. Strength (Str) * Linked to Neutral and Earth elements. * Increases Pods by 5 per point. Intelligence (Int) * Linked to Fire element. * Increases Healing efficiency by 1% per point. Chance (Cha) * Linked to Water element. * Increases Prospecting by 1 per 10 points. Agility (Agi) * Linked to Air element. * Affects Dodging. * Increases Critical Hits. Wisdom (Wis) * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP Loss Resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases MP Loss Resistance by 1% per 4 points. * Increases Reflect efficiency by 1% per point. * Increases your chance to steal AP and MP, compared to the opponent's Wisdom (see AP and MP loss). ; How to calculate wisdom of a monster Spells which reflect damage are boosted by wisdom. You just have to cast them on a foe and hit them to have an estimation of their wisdom. The best spell to use is blinding protection, as the reflection isn't random. * min_wisdom = round_down (reflection_mesured /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 100 * max_wisdom = round_up ((reflection_mesured + 1) /reflection_unmodified x 100 )- 101 It is possible to have a more precise result using the % AP and MP Loss Resistance but one have to remember many foes have % AP or MP Loss Resistance bonus. So these values can only be used if they give lower results than the max value. * max_wisdom <= min (% AP loss resistance x 4 ; % MP loss resistance x 4 ) ; For example Blinding protection level 5 (6 reflection) on a foe reflect 12 damages means wisdom is between 100 and 116. * min_wisdom = round_down (12 /6 x 100 )- 100 = 100. (99 wisdom means(100+99)/100 x 6 = 11,94 = 11 reflection ) * max_wisdom = round_up(13 /6 x 100 )- 101 = 116. (117 wisdom means (100+117)/100 x 6 = 13,02 = 13 reflection) If the monster has 55% AP Loss Resistance and 27% MP Loss Resistance, then wisdom is lower or equal to min (55 x 4; 27 x 4) which mean lower or equal to 108. In conclusion, it has between 100 and 108 wisdom. Primary Characteristics The primary characteristics are listed below. These are not considered basic only because the characteristic points that a player gains at each level cannot be used to increase these characteristics. Energy Energy can be thought of as your character's life force. You lose energy when you are defeated by a monster or by another player in PvP. If your energy reaches zero, you will become a ghost. The base value for everyone is 10,000. When defeated by a monster, you lose 10 energy per character level. When defeated by another player, you lose 10 energy per alignment level and 100 per alignment rank. When defeated in a fight against a perceptor, you lose 3,000 additional energy. The quickest way to restore energy is by eating certain food items. Another way is by either logging off or switching to merchant mode while your character is in a tavern/inn or in a house. Characters regain 1 energy point per minute of disconnection anywhere, and 2 energy points per minute if they are disconnected in taverns/inns, class temples, or houses. Your character will recover energy even if you log back in and play an alternate character. When you log back in as the resting character, a notice in the chat window will tell you how much energy was gained. Pods Characters start with a base of 1,000 Pods and gain 5 pods per level. Pods can also be gained from professions, for more information see Profession#Pod Bonus. A character with items weighing more than its carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot Every Strength point yields 5 Pods. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot move or perform normal actions. It is impossible to take items from a vault or chest that would make you overloaded. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering, resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, however you may give enough items in return so that you would not be overloaded. If you are overloaded already, the other player in the exchange cannot offer items in the exchange bar at all. All overloaded players can accept an exchange. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overloaded, such as defeating a monster or purchasing a subscription pet that includes resources (such as Croum). Health Point (HP) Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 HP, your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends (unless you received a level as a result of the battle, in that case all HP will be restored). Each player character starts with 55 HP and gets 5 extra HP per level. Total HP is affected by Vitality. When not in combat you recover 1 HP per second normally, and 2 HP per second while using the sit or rest emotes. It may also be restored by using certain foods and spells, leveling up your character will restore your HP to its maximum. Action Point (AP) Action Points (AP) allow you to cast spells or attack with a weapon during combat. AP used will be removed from the AP gauge, which will then fill up again at the beginning of each turn. The base value for every class is 6 AP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to perform more actions during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value if they are getting a desired gain in other stats. Reaching level 100 permanently increases the base value to 7 AP. Movement Point (MP) Movement Points (MP) allow you to move your character during combat. Moving your character one space on the grid requires one MP, whenever you move, the MP used will be removed from the MP gauge, which will then fill up again at the beginning of each turn. The base value for every class is 3 MP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to be able to move further during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value if they are getting a desired gain in other stats. Reaching level 100 has no effect on the base value of MP. Range (Ra) Range increases the maximum distance at which you can cast your spells (provided their range is modifiable and not fixed). You can only have a maximum of 6 Range. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more Range, the Range bonus will not be included. Prospecting (PP) Prospecting increases your chances of getting drops from monsters at the end of a fight. The base value for every class except Enutrof is 100 Prospecting, Enutrofs start with 120 Prospecting. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 Prospecting. Initiative (Init) Initiative determines turn order in combat. The higher your Initiative, the greater chance your character has of playing before the others. Taking damage lowers your character's Initiative, so it is best to start a fight with full HP. The combatant with highest initiative goes first, then the highest initiative on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on the second team, etc. Each Strength, Intelligence, Chance or Agility point gives 1 Initiative point. ; How to calculate initiative Initiative = (Strength + Intelligence + Agility + Chance + Initiative Bonus) * (HP remaining/Total HP) Summons (Sum) Summons determines the maximum number of summons you can control at once in a fight. A Summon (or Invocation) is a creature you create by certain spells. It will fight for you (or otherwise aid you in some manner), but you cannot directly control its actions. All characters have the possibility to summon one creature, regardless if the character has any summoning spells or not. Certain spells, along with equipment may increase this amount. The creatures over the limit won't be killed, but you won't be able to summon other creatures until the summoned creatures in the fight is again lower than your summons stat. Secondary Characteristics Damage (Dmg) Damage increases the base Damage done by Spells/Weapons. Percent Damage increases the percentage Damage (100% meaning damage increases twice, etc.) done by Spells/Weapons, it works the same way as having points in Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility, it does not, however, give the respective bonuses that those Characteristics give (i.e. Pods, Heals, etc.) See Damage for more information. Trap Damage Trap Damage works like Damage, just for Traps. Heals (Hea) Heals work like Damage, just for Healing. Reflect Reflect gives your character the ability to reflect Weapon/Spell Damage received. Critical Hit (CH) Increases a character's chance to deal more damage with Spells/Weapons, and in some cases do other effects. See Critical Hit for more information. AP Loss Resistance Reduces the chance to get AP removed. Every 4 Wisdom points yields 1% AP Loss Resistance. See AP and MP loss for more information. MP Loss Resistance Reduces the chance to get MP removed. Every 4 Wisdom points yields 1% MP Loss Resistance. See AP and MP loss for more information. Resistance Characteristics Neutral (%) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Neutral element in %. You can only have a maximum of 50% of each Resistance. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more %Resistances, the bonus will not be included. See Resistance for more information. Neutral (fixed) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Neutral element. See Resistance for more information. Earth (%) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Earth element in %. You can only have a maximum of 50% of each Resistance. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more %Resistances, the bonus will not be included. See Resistance for more information. Earth (fixed) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Earth element. See Resistance for more information. Fire (%) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Fire element in %. You can only have a maximum of 50% of each Resistance. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more %Resistances, the bonus will not be included. See Resistance for more information. Fire (fixed) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Fire element. See Resistance for more information. Water (%) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Water element in %. You can only have a maximum of 50% of each Resistance. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more %Resistances, the bonus will not be included. See Resistance for more information. Water (fixed) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Water element. See Resistance for more information. Air (%) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Air element in %. You can only have a maximum of 50% of each Resistance. Although you are able to equip extra equipment with more %Resistances, the bonus will not be included. See Resistance for more information. Air (fixed) Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source Air element. See Resistance for more information. Physical Reduction Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Neutral or Earth element. See Resistance for more information. Magical Reduction Reduces Damage from Weapons/Spells where the source is Fire, Water or Air element. See Resistance for more information. Category:Game Information